The Grand Chasers 1
by Ayano Haruko
Summary: The Grand Chasers 1 - Bloody Ending. OLD NAME : GRAND CHASE GAME FANFIC. Storylines changing
1. Elesis and Lire

**_COUPLES/PAIRINGS _**(A/N : Wouldn't be a story without couples/pairings now would it? xD )**_:...._**

- ARME x LASS

- ELESIS x RONAN

- LIRE x RYAN

- AMY x JEAN/JIN (A/N : Im still thinking about Jean. He's not coming in few of the starting chars but I'll make sure he's coming eventually. Amy needs a guy too u know xP)

SUMMARY :

The last battle with KazeAaze ended.... It was a tragic ending. The GrandChase troop lost, big time... Now, as Elesis, Lire, Amy, Ronan, Ryan, Lass and someone _else(_ who's memories abt was wiped from his friends ) was reborned after a thousand years, they all recieved new energy. Well, _maybe,_ it's good news that they're reboorned, but all good news comes with a bad news.... KazeAaze...._ no_, KazeAaze is _not_ reborned, but who ever said a monster couldn't have their own child? Who ever said the GC was dead, _forever_? Though, they _are _lacking a member.... Not _JUST_ a member but a friend. What happend to Arme? Why isn't she re-borned? Where is she? That will all be answered....(A/N : '_IF_ u read the story!!' I Wanted to say :P).....soon....

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Grand Chase, huh? Chasing the future? A bright, bright,_ bright _future? HMPH! You all were weaklings after all! I expected more! MORE-" shouted KazeAaze, who was cut by Elesis.

"-blood? More blood, right? It's not that u NEED blood but IT'S JUST THE DAMN THING THAT U _WANT_ TO SEE BLOOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YA?! A MONSTER?!" Elesis shouted, louder.

"YEAH! YEAH I WANT BLOOD! I Never needed blood but just look....." KazeAaze said as she licks some of Elesis'es blood that was left on her claw. "The preciaus red colour that represents death... The way it flows..." KazeAaze pointed to Elesis'es forehead which was bleeding ".....that represents the suffering....Beautiful, isn't it?" KazeAaze gave a slight evil laugh. Elesis picked up her giant sword she tries to sway it to KazeAaze but failed.

"Why? Too weak to swing a sword? If u cant even swing a sword, never can u save a friend! HAHAHA!" KazeAaze said. Elesis was really hurt by this.... Ronan was fighting KazeAaze and when Elesis arrived, it was too late..... too late.... "Elesis....I.....love.....yo-" Ronan stopped breathing, falled to the ground with a frown. 'My body is too weak to say anything....Dammit' he's heart whispered to himself. Elesis smiled at him.... a sad smile. Seing Elesis'es smile, he smiled back. 'She understood....' he thought. "Elesis...." When he's heart completely stopped, he's eyes close, everyting was what a dead body would be like except one- he's smile never faded. That was it..... he's gone.... with he's last word, 'Elesis'. He died with the only thing in mind was Elesis. He died with the only sight in he's eyes was Elesis. Mostly, he died with the strongest will... to say and finish the line 'I love you'. That was the only regret he died with. He had tried to protect Elesis with his life and he did, he did _never_ regretet dying for Elesis._ Never._

"He isn't _just _a friend. And your going to regret what you did. I _swear_..."

KazeAaze ended Elesis up with using her claws, and stab Elesis. Elesis still had councious...

(A/N : I DONT OWN THIS : ....)

"One will die violently against the queen of darkness,

One will die, her heart broken, beyond despair,

One will fade away, dissapearing in the winds of time,

One will sleep forever under the great Ellia Sea,

One will become forgotten....no longer remembered,

One will become the forrest, his body becoming the soild of acient trees,

One will no longer remember his parst, no longer see his present and no longer have a future,

And one will die for love and peace, sacrificing himself for a loved one..."

Elesis recalled the Grand Chase.... 'poem' (A/N : If THATS what u call it... Anyway this is the way the GC will 'disband'. Oh, i havent finished saying anything. Did i say disband? Oh I mean disband......temporarily ;)

"'One will die violently against the queen of darkness'" Elesis said as she stared in space

"That will be you...." Elesis said to her self.

"One will die, her heart broken, beyond despair" She said next

"That will be.....Lire" she continued.

-FLASH BACK-

_Before they all parted ways, Elesis was going to say her good luck to Lire when she accidently found Lire with Ryan._

_"R-Ryan...." Lire said_

_"What" questioned Ryan_

_"I.....I......I..............." Lire hesitated_

_"SPIT OUT ALREADY, WOMEN" Ryan shouted_

_"I...!" Lire shouted the fourth 'I' in shocked, she was being shouted at._

_"S-sorry.... what is it...." apollogized Ryan_

_"N-nothing! No- nothing at all! I'm sorry to disturb you, I'll leave" Lire ran away from scene in tears. "Oooh you're going to regret this Lire!" she told herself. "Your going to a battle in which so little percent of actuarly surviving and that was the last chance you'll ever get to tell him....If u did, you might actuarly got a kiss or something! Well, maybe you'll be reborned but that will be too long from now! And who knows if we'll ACTUARLY meet when we do get reborn. Not just that but who said we'll be reborned at the same time! I might be and old grandma when he's reborn"_

_'I HATE YOU' a voice in side Lire's mind said. "Wh-who's there?!" she said. "Probally me....Yup I hate myself and thats obvious. Too obvious"_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Lire was first to go against KazeAaze. "HEY YOU!" she shouted _

_"aah, a weakling has come to fight me. How brave." _

_"IM NO WEAKLI-"_

_"Look here...." KazeAaze took out a ball. It was something like a fortune teller's ball. She said a few words before the ball lights up and drags Lire into it. Obviously Lire would be panicking... but she saw a figure....It was Ryan. "Ryan?! RYAN!" She called out. Her eyes was adjusted to the scene and it wasn't only one, but two figures. Ryan was....._

_"Ryan! Will I ever see you again?" a girl that looked around Lire's age, hugging Ryan call out._

_"I promiss I will come back. For you, and for...." before Ryan finished, he felt he's shoulders getting wet. The girl was crying._

_"Are you okay, Rika?"_

_"All of the GC troop says they'll be fine but so far, all the other members that were sent to investigate about KazeAaze all never returned. That wasnt even fighting and they already died. And now YOU are fighting. That's too much, Ryan. Too much!"_

_"Shh..." Ryan said, with the most softest voice. Gentleness was obvious in he's eyes._

_"Who....is that?" Lire said...._

_"Had enough? HA! Your weak spot was too obvious!" KazeAaze was showing Lire a picture of the past. Lire was brought back to the reality world.... in tears...._

_"WHO WAS THAT?! YOU CREATED THAT DIDN'T YOU?! LIAR! THROW THAT THING AWAY! NOW! NOOOOOW!" Lire shouted. Her heart was really broken...._

_"Oh, it was no made-up my dear." KazeAaze said. KazeAaze dashed to Lire and well, killed her._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"Lire...." Elesis said. "You're giving me pictures of the past like what u gave Lire right?"

"mm-hmm"

"Don't you keep something nice in there?" Elesis asked, coughing up blood.

"Nice memories.....don't you keep them?"

"Nope"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey! So how'd you like it :D.... I'm working on the next chapter RIGHT NOW! :D**


	2. Amy and Arme

Okay here's the second chapter. Anyway, please review. If you don't, I feel sad. :'(

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two Part One : Amy

Elesis continued caughing up blood.

"What's the matter, '_princess'_? Can't stand it anymore? Let's see who's next. _Oooh_, it's that pink-haired friend of yours. Who was it again? Amy? I'm reaaly sorry about her" KazeAaze said, teasingly. "She dissapeared didn't she? _Ooh_ poor, poor girl. Let's see, what oh what happend to her...." KazeAaze 's fortune-teller-like ball light up again and there goes the illusion.

"One will fade away, dissapearing in the winds of time" Elesis said the third line of the so called '_phrase'_.

"Amy....I wonder what happend to that cheerful dancer. Not so cheerfull anymore i guess...Well, atleast I'll get to see what happend to her."

As usual, the ball sucked Elesis in and elesis saw Amy on a 2-person swing (A/N : The one that looks like a chair, but a swing)......

-_ILLUSION WORLD_-

"Hora ashimo to wo mite goran

Korega anatano ayumu michi

Hora ma e wo mite goran

Are ga anatano mirai...." Amy sang.

"What beautiful voice...I never knew she could sing" Elesis said to herself. She saw on Amy's lap, another pink-haired girl that looked few years younger than her. She looked around 5-7 years. Amy was singing a song to her little sister. She was making her little sister sleep. Her little sister's hair was a little darker pink than Amy's, it was let lose that reached her knees. She was asleep, with a calm face. Verry calm. As Amy finished singing the chorus of 'Mirai E', her little sister slept. She mumbled a word "Amy-Neechan" she said. (A/N : 'Mirai E' performed by Kiroro. Listen to the song, it's kind of a 'sad' song thought i don't think the translation is_ that _sad. Just hear it. You'll enjoy it, i promiss.)

Amy carefully picked up, and slowly put her little sister's head onto the swing. Amy walked away.

_-At the queens castle, before they parted ways to fight the last battle of Bermisiah-_

"R-Ronan...." Amy said. Amy and Ronan were at the rooftop. Just the two of them.

"Yes?" Ronan said, turning to Amy.

"Few minutes ago, I saw Lire....She was with Ryan"

"So...? Do you need something from me?" Ronan asked. 'Yes....I need _you' _Amy's heart whispered to herself.

"Lire....she.... I think she was going to confess.... She didn't though. I saw her run away in tears. I knew she regretted not telling Ryan."

"Amy, do you need something from me?"

"I wouldn't want to regret it so i thought I'd tell you now. Yes, this is the right time"

"What is it Amy? You've been babling about nonsece since just now."

"Ronan.....I love you....please, return this feeling. That's all I wish for. I don't care if I die. I don't even care if i suffer before I die. I just want you to return the feeling back to me"  
Ronan stayed quiet while Amy's heart went going faster and faster. Amy wasn't blushing. She was a brave girl, indeed. "Ronan??" Amy asked.

"I'm sorry....Amy..." Ronan said. He didn't look guilty at all. 'So cold....' Amy said to herself.

"It's Elesis, isn't it?" Amy said while she....smiled. "You love Elesis, right?" Ronan nod. "It's ok. I just wanted you to know. So i won't regret it that if I did, I kept it to my self and wonder all the way till I die. But it was obvious anyway. The way you look at her. The way you called her name eachtime. The way you wanted to see her for no important or real reason... Its was too obvious. All of it. All of it was too obvious!" Amy stopped, expecting another 'sorry' from Ronan but Ronan stayed quiet. 'Why are you so cold hearted, Ronan? Why?' Amy's heart whispered.

"I've expected and ready-ed my self for a rejection. I prepared for this. So, all I ask.....Ronan, please.... kiss me...just this once, just this once..." Amy said as she looked at Ronan in watery eyes. Ronan held Amy's cheecks. "I'm sorry....I can't" Ronan pulled and hug Amy. and whispered to her ear. "I just cant" Amy just cried on Ronan's shoulders. 'I didn't expected.....rejection would hurt this much..."

-_END OF ILLUSION WORLD_-

Elesis was pulled back out. "Amy.....loved Ronan, too?" Elesis said. "But....that explained nothing....Nothing at all...." she said.

"Who ever said this ball was to give answers... That you see just now, was just a day before she went missing. Remember? She and Ronan wasn't around much, day before." KazeAaze said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER TWO PART TWO (OVER TWO) : ARME

KazeAaze gave an evil smile. " You know, I never knew finishing a 'someone's' life, slowly was this much fun" as she gave an evil laughter. "So, who's next? Oh! It was that Arme girl, wasn't it? Oh, she'll have the most misurable 1000 years ever."

"What do you mean?! All of us will be reborn!"

"Only those of you who dies, will be reborn. But she wont. She doesn't die. She sleeps... Now, let's see her last memory...."

The ball light up, Elesis was sucked in, and like usual, there it was. Arme. This last memory of her's was at the battlefield.....with Las?

-_ILLUSION WORLD_-

Arme and Las went through the forrest, together. They promissed to look-out for eachother. They knew this last battle was to disband the grand chase. It said so in the Grand Chase 'Phrase' of how each of them will suffer or die. They let Lire took care of the beach. Las forbid Arme to go anywhere near the beach for it was the closest to Ellia Sea. They all expected Arme, to be the one described in the fourth line. 'One will sleep forever under the Great Ellia Sea.'

"Arme! Duck!" Las shouted to Arme. "Umm...'quack quack'?"

"Not that!" Las shouted. He looked at the harpy that was about to attack Arme. 'No more time' he thought. He jumped to Arme and pushed her down. They rolled on the floor, ending the rolling with Las ontop of Arme. "What's a Harpy doing here?! I thought they were suppose to be at the beach!" Noticing their '_akward'_ position, Arme blushed a little. "sorry" Las said. "For saving some one, you say sorry?" Arme giggled. "Come on. We got to continue." she said as Las rolled over to get his body on the ground. Arme got up first and took his hand and pulled him up. "Arme....wait a sec" Arme turned around "What is-" Las cut what she wanted to say with....a kiss. (A/N: GUYS! I'M SORRY BUT I'm ADDICTED TO GRAND CHASE COUPLES! And ArmexLas is the cutest to me!!!)

Arme was shocked at first, but later, just respond. She didn't knew why she did it though, but she just did. Las deepend the kiss by putting one hand behind Arme's head and pushed her head closer. He's other hand went around Arme's waist. The gap between their bodies was so little. Arme puts both her hands on Las's chest. It lasted quite long, both of them wished time could just stop but hey, their humans and they need air. Las, who started the kiss was also the one to broke the kiss. Both let go of eachother, blushing, looked away.

"What was that...?" Arme asked, still blushing.

"I-I'm sorry, forget that."

"Are you sure u want me to forget it?"

"Y...Ye-No! Remember that. Please do."

"Sure, shall we pack another beautiful memory for me when I'm under Ellia Sea?" As Arme finished the line, they turned back to eachother, and kissed again. Arme put a barrier around them so that the monsters couldn't touch her beautiful memory. Unfortunately, Elena, the former leader of Magic Violet Guild appeared and attack, crushing down Arme's barrier. They had to broke the kiss. Arms linked, Las said "I will NOT let her take you. By the way, I bet you know this one" Las said, describing Elena as the 'this' in his sentence.

"Yeah. Name's Elena, 32 years old. Quite powerful. Weakspot, unknown." Arme gave all the info she knew about Elena. Las'es grip on Arme's hand just tighten. Arme hug Las and said "I'm sorry. Elena has the 'memory' power. She can fake memories into out minds, and even throw memories. So, she might fake a bad memory and put inside my mind before leaving me under Ellia Sea."

"Aaaarmeeeeee" Elena said, ghost-like. "Come here...." Elena said as she floated in the air and attacked using wind-waves. Arme and Las part, dodging it.

"Is she always like this?! If she is, then she's a total bitch!" Las shouted.

"No, she's usually much nicer! Nicest person in the Guild you could say!" Arme said, while she dodged another shot. "Hypnoticed, I guess" Arme said. Suddenly, Elena's shot hit Arme. It felt as if a million and one needles were shot into her body. She shouted in pain "Arme!" Las exclaimed, worriedly. "I-I'm fine!" She said as she tried to move. Ice started to spread from the spot she was hit. Soon, she frooze into the ice.

"No use saving her now, pretty boy" Elena said. Las's eyes narrowed and u could see he was burning at rage. "The ice will melt, but after she was shot, it could take, well, a decade? No. A century? No. 10 CENTURIES UNTILL SHE COULD MOVE AGAIN! HAHAHA" Elena laughed out. "Though, when the ice melts, she should probally be where she have to but to make her suffer, she's going to have conciousness. Ha!" Elena moved closer to the froze Arme inside a diamond-shaped ice. Arme still had conciousness, so she used her magic. Took her alot of energy, but she knew she had to. She used a magic to connect her, and Las's minds so they could communicate. 'Las' she said. 'It's me.... talk in your mind. I can hear you.'

'Arme! Arme are you ok? Don't worry, I'll get you out! I will!'

'No, Las. It's no use. I _am _destined to go...._there...._So leave me.'

'Bu-'

'Leave now and it'll be much easier for me. For us. This is _my_ destiny. I'm already on the path. You, no, your not there yet. You could take another path and change what every expects of you future. Please leave now'

-_END ILLUSION WORLD_-

"Ha! She's body is still on land then...." Elesis said. "Therr's still chance, you moron" She said.  
"Oh, is there?" KazeAaze asked back._ "Okaaay,_ would you like to go on, or die now?" KazeAaze asked, _acting _polite. "Well I guess you'll want to see what happend to the boys, right?" Same method, Elesis now saw....

"One will be forgotten, no longer rememberd.....Jean.... I know, KazeAaze would erase our memories about him. Most of all, all the nice memories I had with the Grand Chase..."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, how was it? Not satisfied reading? Well I'm not satisfied writting. I'm on it!


	3. Jean and Ryan

Here it is! 3rd chapter!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Previously :

"Ha! She's body is still on land then...." Elesis said. "Therr's still chance, you moron" She said.  
"Oh, is there?" KazeAaze asked back._ "Okaaay,_ would you like to go on, or die now?" KazeAaze asked, _acting _polite. "Well I guess you'll want to see what happend to the boys, right?" Same method, Elesis now saw....

"One will be forgotten, no longer rememberd.....Jean.... I know, KazeAaze would erase our memories about him. Most of all, all the nice memories I had with the Grand Chase..."

Chapter Three Part One : Jean

-_ILLUSION WORLD_-

Jean was with Ryan. They were fighting.....Gardosen. (A/N: If you don't remember, Gardosen is the bost for the 'Hell Bridge' Dungeon in Ellia Continent. Go to Ellia Continent, its on the far left if you don't know) Both were hurt badly.

"Hey! 'Jin' boy!" Ryan shouted (A/N : Did you knew that 'Jin' in malay is devil or something?)

"What's up, forrest boy?" Jean shouted back. Both of them one day, started an argue. Each other calling each other 'Jin-boy' and 'Forrest-boy'. And they started to call each other that since, and got use to it.

"Are ya holding up?" Ryan asked.

"I _am_ Jin... How about you, idiot?"

"I'm fine, you baka" Gardosen got hold of Jean.

"Oi! I thought you were Jin! Whatcha doin, being controlled but another 'Jin'?!" Ryan shouted to Jean who was in the air, being attacked.

"Shuddap!" Jean said, struggling to get away from Gardosen. "ARRGHHH" Jean said as blood rushed down he's body. "Hey, you ok there?" Ryan asked "Does it look 'OK' to you?!" Ryan jump high enough to attack Gardosen's part that was gripping Jean. No use. Gardosen let out a sort of aura. He's right hand light up. Red colour. He's claws getting sharper. He sliced Jean's body.

"Shit!" Ryan exclaimed as Jean's blood splashed to his face. Gardosen let Jean out of his grip and focused on Ryan. "Shit shit shit!" Ryan shouted. Jean spoke a incantation, while on the ground. A light appeared around Ryan. "What the-"

"Don't worry....you'll be transported somewhere else, forrest boy."

"Jean..." The light got brighter and sucked Ryan in. Ryan was transported away. Jean smiled at Gardosen who was about to finish him up. Gardosen let Jean flow through he's claws as he picked Jean up again.... then....

-_END ILLUSION WORLD_-

"How was it? Oh, Gardosen just said he just enjoyed that."  
Elesis saw Elena behind KazeAaze. "Finished with Las?" KazeAaze asked. Elena nod. "Good. Now, do your part and makesure she doesn't have the slightest memory about Jean."  
Elena went to Elesis, put her left arm on Elesis's forehead and took out everything. Elesis let out a tear as she was about to forget a friend.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER THREE PART TWO : Ryan

Elena had already gone. KazeAaze ordered Elena to leave a tiny bit memory of Jean. Just leave a memory of that he once existed. Elesis's tears came out, flowing. She tried sp hard to remember Jean but failed. She only remembered that she forgot someone. "Let's continue..." KazeAaze said. Same thing happened, Elesis was sucked in. "Stop hurting your mind Elesis! That guy is offically out of your mind. ARGH! If they wanted to erase a memory, ERASE EVERYTHING WILL THEY? THIS IS SUFER! TRYING TO REMEMBER SOMEONE YOU KNOW WOULD NEVER REMEMBER!" Elesis shouted to herself. She tried remembering the next line....

"One will become the forrest, his body becoming soil of acient trees.....Ryan....that was too obvious"

-_ILUUSION WORLD_-

After being transported, Ryan appeared in a forrest. It was another part of the forrest, not the same place as Arme and Las once were. Ryan's cheecks were wet by tears. "Wait, boys don't cry! Why am I crying?!" he asked himself. 'Because you lost a friend' a voice inside his mind said. "Guess so..." Ryan continued walking. He walked and walked. Suddenly, he heard A voice from somewhere else. "Ryan...." the voice sounded sad. "Come home....please...." Yes, it was the girl that Lire saw before she died (A/N: refer to the first chapter, when Elesis saw Lire's last memories)... "R-Rina!" Ryan shouted. Rina was he's little sister. KazeAaze never faked the memory that she showed Lire but decided to use this agaisnt Lire. "Rina! Rina where are you?!" Ryan saw Rina's face. "Illusions" he said. Rina was calling he's name, over and over. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!" Ryan couldn't bare this anylonger. Suddenly...

"Ryan....don't be scared...." He heard another voice. He looked around. He saw Lire's face next. "L-Lire... Lire! I'm sorry about just now! Im sorry, sorry!!" He shouted (A/N: again, refer to the first chapter. Lire was going to confess when Ryan shouted at her when he herself liked Lire [in me story he does])

"Don't worry....Ryan, you must keep going on... continue.... you must fight.." the vision about Lire was fading. "Lire! WAIT! WAIT!!" but it was too late. When the vision on Lire faded, he still heard her voice. Her last sentance was "Ryan....I love you...."

"Lire...." Ryan looked down, feeling guilty that Lire didn't know, he felt the same way towards her as she did about him. Suddenly, he felt a grip at he's left foot. A tree's root were gripping hold of it, and pulled it making Ryan fall. "What-the...HEY LET ME GO!" The roots were pulling Ryan underground. More roots covered him and pulled him. A hole was there, looking just the same size as Ryan. "L-Let me g-" when Ryan looked up, he saw Lire smile. "It's payback, Ryan. Payback....for shouting at me." Lire gave an evil smile. Hearing this, Ryan immediately stopped struggling. It was another vision of Lire, he could see. Hearing it was payback, he stood still and excepted it but he didn't knew, the illusions/ vissions were by KazeAaze to make her plan work out.

Ryan was officially underground. He will stay, and die there.

_-END ILLUSION WORLD-_

"So, die of guilt, huh? That's creative of you." Elesis said. "Oh, was that a praise?"  
"I wouldn;t ever praise you. The one who loved to see blood. The one who killed my friends. The one who will kill me. The one who started war."


	4. Las and Ronan

O.O .... OK, 9 reviews is enough i guess.... ROFL ... When I am writting this right now, there's 9 reviews with only 3 reviewers. Look at the first 9. Reviews are from :..

- crimson angel3579 (-FIRST REVIEWER-) ( Mikoyu : THANK YOUUU!!!)  
- Sweet and Spicy Angel (-Most reviews-) ( Mikoyu : You seem desprate for the continues o.o" ... Thanks!!)  
- Demonic Fairy (-Most reviews,**_ ALSO_**) ( Mikoyu : Your the same with Sweet and Spicy Angel... Thanks as well!)

Alright alright, when I opened up to see story stats, i saw 9 reviews and my eyes were like ' O.O ' I was thinking : 'I must be seeing things' Rofl.... Thanks sooooo much! But hey, just because I got 9 doesnt mean I dont want **_more_**! Yup, you can say I'm greedy. I'm hungy and my food is...yup! My foods are reviews from readers :) ... Alright, lets stop babbling about my happiness rite now and continue.... (5th Feb 09)

________________________________________________________________________

OOkaaay, late thanks to crimson angel3579 for being my 10th reviewer o.o" ... (11th Feb 09)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER : 4 PART ONE, LAS

"Soooo, Elena, would like to tell the intresting story of how you finished Las?" KazeAaze said.

"A pleasure..." Elena said as she took out the memory of moments when she was fighting Las. She put it in the fortune-teller-LIKE-ball (A'N: Whateva you call it ~.~) and KazeAaze did the following.

Elesis's mind said to her self...  
'One will no longer remember his past, no longer see his present, and will no longer have a future...Las'  
Elesis was too tired to even talk anymore.

-ILLUSION WORLD-

Elena closed to the frozen Arme. She puts one hand on it and looked at Las. "What are you going to do..." She said, knowing the answer,_ just_ by looking at the aura surrounding Las. **Anger .** Too obvious. The answer was : **Revenge for Arme .** Elena could hear Las whispering a few words to himslef : **..** He kept repeating them.  
Elena looked Las, into the eyes. It was empty. As if a big part of him has been removed from his body. His life.

"Pre.....T.....Di....Y..u.....Li...le....Bi..ch" Las whispered softly to himself.  
"What is it...?" Elena said.  
"ISAIDPREPARETODIEYOULITTLEBITCH" Las shouted.(a/n: If you wanted to know, Las said "i said prepare to die you little bi*ch" And sorry for the language. XO)  
"Whaaat...?"Elena teased.  
"...DIE" Las couldn't get a hold of his anger anymore. In the end, he's own power ate him. "AAARGH....!!" He's head was aching. Elena just went closer to Las and did the same thing he did to Elesis ( Chap 3)... "Pathetic" Elena said. "Really, I mean it. _Pathetic._ Cant even protect one _girl..._How on earth do they expect you to protect the whole of Serdin when you cant even protect _one girl?!_ To add to it, it was a girl you loved d_early_ an still can't protect?! HA! Your **_more_** pathetic then I thought!" Elena said... Hearing this, Las's anger rised making the power rised. Because of this, more power is eating him up. In the end, he fell to the ground from weakness.

"Alrighty... what was my task again...?" Elena pretended to forget.  
"Oh, yes. First, finish you of. Second, put the little girl's body to where it should be."  
"..." Las lost his memory. **_ALL_** of it. His mind is empty. His eyes are emptier. He doesnt remember he's past anymore. He doesn't know what's happening in the present. He doesn't have a goal for the future. This is what they call a useless life. Empty life. Lonely life.

"Now, run along little boy." Elena said, pretending to be his 'sempai'. Las looked at Elena, eyes as empty as ever.  
"Who are you..."  
"No one in particular"  
"Who am I.."  
"A pathetic little whimp"  
"What's my past..."  
"Nothing you need to remember."  
"What's happening in the present..."  
"Nothing that's your buisness...._anymore_ I mean"  
"What's going to happend in the future.."  
"You'll see yourself..._IF _you are still alive that is"  
"Who's she..." Las pointed to Arme.  
"No one important."

Las's eyes started pouring tears.

"Why am I crying..."  
"You really don't know anything do you?" Elena said  
'OFCOURSE HE DOESN'T! YOU WIPED OUT HIS MEMORIES! YOU LITTLE...ARGH IF I EVER GET A CHANCE, EVER....YOU...YOU...' Arme was mind communicating with Elena next.  
'...you....' Arme's mind-communicating voice was fading. She was loosing counciousness. Elena just said a little 'Tch' before she turned to Las.

"Want an answer to your _last_ question?"  
Las nod.  
" 'Because she _was _an important person to you'.....? Pim-pong! Wrong answer. Right answer is, because your life is going to end...._here _and **_now_**"  
Using her so called 'powerfulness', she almost killed him, but another of KazeAaze's followers that was suppose to be working with her, was passing by. Luckily, she stopped her from killing Las. "Remember, we're here to erase his memories. Not kill him. It's Lady KazeAaze's orders." Elena looked at her 'suppose-to-be-team-mate' in disgust. And so, she did what she _was _suppose to do. She transported Las to an unknown dimension. Las didn't get the right asnwers. So, he was going to start life all over again.

-WITH LAS (IN OTHER DIMENSION-

Las fell on the ground. He looked around. He got up. A girl was happening to came across. She had pink hair, which was tied in a pony-tail on the left side of her head. She looked around 5 years. She looked at Las. She smiled.

"Kukai-kun!" she said, sounding like a little cute girl.

"Who are you?" Las questioned.

"An old friend of yours, Las. Remember?" The girl answered, sounding a little diffrent next. Sounding like....Amy. Yes, it was Amy. Amy dissapeared into this dimension, with her name and age changed. Las narrowed his eyes. Las next looked at the clothes he was wearing. It was a pre-scholler's uniform. Amy was wearing the same type, except she was wearing a skirt which reached her knee. Las was wearing short pants that reaches his knee. Amy, or may I say Mieko (her name in this dimension), reached out her hand to Kukai, aka Las.

"Class is starting, Kukai-kun. Hayaku!"

"...your name please."

"Mieko, ofcourse!" Mieko answered, followed by a tiny giggle.

"..._please_...." Kukai pleaded. Mieko narrowed her eyes.

"....Amy..." she answered, again, sounding like Amy.

"...are you...._were_ you in my past?"

"ofcourse, duh! We're childhood friends! Our moms know eachother!" Mieko answered, sounding like a tiny girl again.

"..._must _I beg you again?" Kukai said. Again, Mieko sighed and narrowed her eyes.

"....yes, i w_as_ in your past which you have forgotten. And its a pleasure to remind you about the....your...our, past with somefew 6 other friends. I remember only 5 though." (A/N : REMEMBER? Jean's line was told that he has to be forgotten until they all reborn. They will only remember a presence of an 8th friend)

"Now, Kukai...I mean Las, if your more comfortable with that. Just call me Mieko or Amy. Either is fine." She sounded like Amy, she took Las/Kukai's hand and said like a tiny girl again :  
"Class is starting, hayaku~!" Both them run to their classes.

(A/N: Just to note, even though Amy was transported to another dimension, she can still remember her past. Another thing, Mieko is like a body, with 2 souls inside. Yes, Mieko and Amy. Kukai's body only contains Las's soul. A soul named Kukai doesnt exist. So, onto the 2nd part now : Ronan! After I finish Ronan, Im going to start the story, 1000 years later.  
Conditions :  
Elesis, Lire, Amy, Ronan, Ryan, Jean & Las :  
- All revived and living a normal life (for now)  
- All schooling in one boarding school, names changed. Ages will be decided later.  
- All doesnt remember their past of 1000 years ago. (Until they meet up with...Arme's soul in a forrest [when they got lost in camping])  
- All.....umm.... well guess that's it! Oh! one more: All know each other.

Arme :  
- Still sleeping but with counciousness  
- Just waiting to be saved  
- Body very old and weak (though she wont LOOK old. She'll just grow her hair [will be let lose], and is weak)  
- Lets the spirit/soul be free to wander around.  
- Her spirit will be singing to attract attention. Only her 7 friends will be able to hear her singing. To prove this, when the 7 friends get lost, they will be bringing a normal friend  
with them. They will be saying "do you hear this/that" and all except that random person will be hearing.

Okay, that was more like a summary for the 5th chapter, no? Hehe.... just to make you all reders exited [If you like the story but if you don't, maybe you wont get exited] Anyway lets go back to Elesis, KazeAaze and Elena in the real world)

-REAL WORLD-

'So....that's what happend to....Amy....' Elesis thought to herself. She heard another laugh from KazeAaze. But then it stopped.  
"Call Yuri. Now. NOW! ARGH I WANT HER WIPED!"  
Yuri came in the scene.  
"Elena, you should've just killed Las. Did you knew, Yuri died? This is a fake from the Grand Chase. Hmph.....kill her!"  
...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 4 PART 2: RONAN

(A/N : This story will start from the past... CAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO MAKE HIS STORY!!! Incase you forgot, he's line is 'And One will die for love and peace, sacrifising him self for a loved one' so.... any ideas? Maybe this one will be a little....._lame...._ SORRY!!!)

-In the past(few days before the battle day. Amy is still around right now)-

"Ronan-niichan!" called a black haired boy. He's hair was like Ronan's and he tied it up, also like Ronan. He could say Ronan was this boy's idol.  
"Hey there, Hyuuga!" Ronan smiled.

Hyuuga was a poor boy, who's family was killed by an Anmount (from Gaikoz Castle) which invaded the village a few months ago with few other monsters (not strong ones).

-A few months ago (when the monsters invaded)-

"Hyuuga....r-run....don't...stay...." His mother, who's head was on his lap said.  
"Save...your self..." His father who crawled closer to him, said next. Tears rolled down he's cheeck. He's father took something out of he's pocket. He gave it to Hyuuga. Hyuuga opened it. It was a charm, dragon shaped. The charm was tied to a string. It was a charm on a necklace that was passed by generations of Hyuuga's family.  
"Y-you wanted to -cough- be like -cough cough- Ronan-niisama, right? -cough-" His father smiled at him  
"If you die now, -cough cough cough- you won't be able to...." He's father didn't finish the line. He's eyes closed, he's head on the floor.....He was gone.  
"Father...Father? Father!"  
"Hyuuga...." he's mother had enough strength to kiss him on the cheeks before she pointed to a closete nearby. Hyuuga, before softly laying his mother's head on the floor, kissed the cheecks and forhead of both his mother and father. He's mother smiled at him and closed her eyes. She was gone too... He went to the closet. He dug in it. All clothes.

"Argh.... what was it that mom wanted to tell?!" He dug dipper into the closet. Until... he found something glimmering in the dark closete. The entrance of the house was officially on fire.  
_  
BOOM  
_  
His house's door was smashed open. Another Anmount close up to him. He took the 'glimmering' thing which was he's father's sword when he was a dragon knight and tried to swing it to the Anmount.

Fail.

He's tears rolled again. The Anmount was about to attack him when....

_SLASH_

He opened he's eyes, slowly. There it was, he's hero.

"Y-you are...." He looked shocked to be saved by the one he admired. Ronan.  
"R-Ronan-sama!"

Ronan smiled. He gave he's hand out to Hyuuga who gladly took it. He suddenly pulled he's hand back. He took the sword and charm, then put his hand back into Ronan's.  
When they were trying to run, Hyuuga fell. The sword was still too heavy for him. Ronan carried it for him. He brought Hyuuga to the castle where other survivors were protected by Arme, Elesis and Lire. The survivors were inside the castle gate while the 3 girls fought infront of the gate, killing monsters that were trying to get entrance. Ronan carried Hyuuga, and jumped above the gates/walls. He put Hyuuga down along with the sword. He smiled at Hyuuga before leaving. But Hyuuga beat him to it.

"I-Im scared..." Hyuuga said.

"Your a boy. You shouldn't be scared. I'll come back and teach you to wield a sword."

"B-but...!"

"A boy always needs to protect a girl right? Anyone you like?" Ronan asked, smilling. Hyuuga blushed and looked down.

"Hyuuga-san!!" A girl about his age was running towards him.

"Sh-Shiyuki!" He's blush grew. Shiyuki held onto Hyuuga's arm.

"I-I'm scared, Hyuuga!"

"Where are your parents?"

"K-killed....All of our friends too..."

Ronan looked at Hyuuga and smiled. "So, that's who your suppose to protect. Then wait for me. I'll teach you to wield a sword....._and_ protect a girl."  
Hyuuga smiled. "Thank you..."

Elesis came into the scene with a bleeding left arm. Ronan looked shocked.  
"E-Elesis! Hey you OK?!" Ronan said, panickly.  
"So, that's yours...?" Hyuuga said with a smile.  
Ronan took it as a tease but positively said "Yes" followed by a smile.

"...your what...?" Elesis and Shiyuki asked almost together. Ronan and Hyuuga exchanged glares. But then both smiled, and Ronan said

"A man's secret, right?" he asked Hyuuga. Hyuuga's smiled grew wider. He nod and said a "Yup!"

"Come, Elesis. I'll treat ya." He took Elesis by the hand and brought her somewhere into the crowd where he saw Amy, treating other people.

-Back to a few days before battle day.-

"Ronan-niichan! Look!" Hyuuga swung the sword and held it in the air. Ronan, as promissed has taught him to use a sword. Hyuuga and Ronan became close over the past few months.

"That's verry good." Ronan said with a smile.

**_ -DAY BEFORE BATTLE (ACTIVITIES : ALL TROOP MEMBERS GETTING READY FOR LEAVING AT MORNING-_**

"Ronan-niichan.... You will return, right? Right?" Hyuuga said. Ronan looked sad. He knew he's future already. But he doesn't want to pull the hopes of this boy, down. He had to lied. He faked a smile and nod. "Right. I promiss"

-**_BATTLE DAY_**-

(EVERYTHING HAPPENDS FROM CHAPTER 1 WHERE ELESIS HAD A FLASHBACK OF WHEN SHE MET RONAN BEFORE HE DIED)

-Back to Elesis-

She was crying so hard. KazeAaze took no pity. KazeAaze used one of her claws, and stuck it through Elesis'es head.  
Elesis just smiled. Elesis mouthed the words 'I'll return...To save Arme, To love Ronan, and....to _kill you' _and Elesis....was dead.... There it was....The end of Grand Chase...._for now..._

-CHAPTER END-

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Again, thanks for the reviews. I'll create the next one, ASAP! But....I GOT SCHOOL EXAMS IN 2 WEEKS!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! -sob sob sob-


	5. The Legend

Hey hey! After this then it's the 1000 years later chapter. Here's just a little something for chapter 1-4 ^_^! When i made this, i was using my father's laptop cause i was on holiday. We were in a hotel at night and it was SOOOOO boring so i decided  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1000 years ago,  
Existed a great war,  
Between Bermisiah, Ellia and Xenia Continents,  
The story? Here it goes....

Bermisiah,  
The Continent that fights for peace,  
Is where exists 8 friends,  
Fighting for the good....

Ellia,  
The Continent that fights for power,  
Also the place that exists the Queen Of Darkness,  
Lady KazeAaze, who many fears...

Xenia,  
All who goes, never returns _alive,_  
Many brave heroes go, to reveal the secrets of this continent  
But never they return, making the secrets of this place, remains a mystery...

Now, let us hear the stories,  
Of 8 friends,  
8 brave heroes,  
Who, too, had an end...

Elesis,  
Leader of the Grand Chase,  
A brave warrior,  
Who's life was ended by KazeAaze,  
Violently...

Lire,  
An elf of a forrest,  
Who's heart was broken,  
Beyond dispair...

Arme,  
A cheerful mage,  
Now sleeping under The Great Ellia Sea,  
Only waits patiently to be found and saved,  
By her friends, and her loved one...

Amy,  
A beautiful dancer,  
Who's smile dissapeared,  
In the winds of time,  
And was never found again...

Jean,  
A new member,  
Who's fate was to be forgotten,  
Too, died violently,  
But by hell's keeper,  
Gardosen...

Ryan,  
Also an elf of a forrest,  
Who's body turned to soil of acient trees,  
Went crawling into Lady KazeAaze's trap,  
Died of guilt, hurting the heart,  
Of a loved one...

Las,  
Who left the world,  
Eaten up by his own anger,  
Has forgot he's past,  
Has not know the present,  
And has not got a future...

Ronan,  
A real gentlemen,  
Who sacrifised hiself,  
For a loved one who too, failed to live on...

Oh yes,  
How tragic it was,  
The Grand Chase had died,  
Had sacrifised so much but failed...

Many shed tears,  
Many shed blood,  
While the spirits of the Grand Chase,  
Rested,  
Unpeacely though...

They had failed their task,  
Many died because of this,  
As they just watch helplessly from above, waiting to be reborned,  
Though two watch from under,

Now this poem must end, (A/N : Do you think it's a poem? :X!!!)  
As the Grand Chase has,  
And it won't continue,  
Till' the Grand Chase reborns...

But don't you worry,  
This isn't the end,  
As I've said before,  
They _will _return,  
To complete their mission,  
And fight...  
_ Till the end_...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, how do you like it? hehehe.... OH! I forgot to mention! The lines about the '_phrase'_, I DO NOT OWN IT. I repeat, I, DO NOT OWN IT... I found it in GC fan-posting-things's place. It has it's own story, VERY tragic. I thought to remake the story. OH! And this time, I own EVERYTHING in this chapter.


	6. Note From Ayano

**_This is for some of the people who used to read this used-to-be-dead story._**

**_As you see, I deleted ALL of the chapters -wait, I wasn't finished -that told the story after 1000 years later :)  
I found out why I hadn't been updating O.O (apart from the fact that I'm always occupied by games :3)  
Reason :  
I started disliking the storyline,  
And I oh-hell hated my English -.-_**

**_So I deleted the chapters, ones after the deaths of the Grand Chasers. I'm remaking that one, and,  
fortunately to those who actually even liked this story;_**

**_It's in progress._**

**_Yep, I'm writing it. And the first chapter is probably released by now as I've posted that one first before updating this chapter into this story.  
And I can now promise that at least ONE chapter will be released A WEEK.  
(Of course, as everybody knows, there are exceptions to every rule :P Examples? Here's an easy one; EXAMS. I'm taking an important exam this year, around mid-September)_**

**_Okay, well,  
Make my day by reviewing(on that other story) and show that you really want that story to go on \(^o^)/_**

**_Oh! Before I forget;  
Go to my profile.  
Read the second part of this story ;D  
-waves-  
Bye!  
-leaves-  
-drops a note on the floor purposely-  
-do you pick it up?-_**

**_Yes_**

**_No_**

**_-you picked it up-_**

**_Note :_**

**_If you don't, I'll haunt you in your dreams tonight, now that you've read this.  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~~~  
_**


End file.
